Blaineley's Hunt
by mah29732
Summary: Prequel to the coming Season 4 of the Camp Drama series, old Blaineley will be ordered from Judge Roy Spleen to hunt down 40 contestants of her own within 60 days or less if she is willing to escape punishment.
1. Judgment from Last Season

Blaineley's Hunt

Chapter 1: Judgment from Last Season

The scene hopes with a celebrity judge known as Judge Roy Spleen who was behind pending a case against a certain Blaineley for meddling into the previous seasons of two and three of the Camp Drama series. Poor old Blaineley knew she was going to be charged, but she didn't know what the punishment was. Lord Voldemort was indeed on the prosecutor/persecutor side.

"This is completely unfair!" roared Blaineley.

"Silence!" roared Judge Spleen as he then used his hammer.

"Whoa!" said FredFred Burger who was in the jury, "Is this a reality show?"

"Yes, now be quiet in the jury!" continued Judge Spleen, "Prosecutor, you may bring in your evidence to me."

"Yes your Honor" said Lord Voldemort as he then got up, "Members of the jury, for two seasons, Blaineley has disrupted us from doing our job, from hiring Zak Monday in season two, to hiring Draco, Marceline and others to do her bidding in season three, she has indeed caused and wrecked havoc preventing us from having a fun time, I know it would take more time to bring in Chris McLean's 40 sum contestants from last season to testify, but why not roll their private videos instead?"

"I am going to allow this" continued Judge Spleen.

"Oh boy, movie time!" laughed FredFred Burger.

As the video tapes were being played, FredFred Burger wanted to know who those contestants are, the other member of the jury pool, a certain Hector Con Carne wasn't happy being next to FredFred Burger.

"Excuse me, but who are they up in the video movie we're watching?" asked FredFred Burger.

"You stupid idiot, they're video confessions of how cruel Blaineley is supposed to be" continued Hector.

"Oh, we should get some popcorn for us to watch the movies, er, judge!" cried FredFred Burger who raised his hand.

"Yes?" asked Judge Spleen.

"Can I have some popcorn and maybe some nachos to go with the movie?" asked FredFred Burger.

"No, you may not!" roared Judge Spleen.

"Please, I'd wish for some popcorn and nachos please" continued FredFred Burger.

"No, you may not" continued Judge Spleen.

"Please!" continued FredFred Burger.

"Fine!" cried Judge Spleen as he snapped his fingers and the bailiff handed him the popcorn and nachos.

"Thank you" said FredFred Burger.

"This whole entire thing is pointless!" cried Blaineley who couldn't believe how FredFred Burger had gotten on the jury pool.

"Silence!" continued Judge Spleen, "One more outburst like that and I will put you in contempt!"

As the videos stopped playing, Lord Voldemort finally made his closing argument.

"Your honor, as you can see from the pain Blaineley has inflicted upon Chris' 40 sum contestants of seasons two and three, she has clearly violated the law, and must be punished, the prosecution rests its case" said Lord Voldemort.

"Jury, you may delivery a verdict once you're finished your deliberation" continued Judge Spleen.

As members of the jury pool got up and headed to a private room, it only took a few minutes or so before they came back.

"We members of the jury find Blaineley guilty of interfering with Chris McLean's reality show" said Hector as he stood up.

"But, I think it's unfair!" said FredFred Burger to which members of the jury shook their heads.

"Why didn't you raise this when we were in deliberation?" asked Hector to FredFred Burger.

"I was finishing my nachos and popcorn" replied FredFred Burger.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to go back in deliberation again because of that guy" said Judge Spleen referring to FredFred Burger.

"But if this is a reality show, why not let Blaineley have some fun?" asked FredFred Burger.

"You're suppose to have said that during deliberation" said Hector who couldn't believe how stupid FredFred Burger was.

"Hmm, Blaineley having her own semi-reality show?" asked Judge Spleen to himself who thought about this for a moment, "FredFred Burger, I accept your decision, Blaineley will have to make up for her antics in interfering with Chris McLean's reality shows, only if she can obtain 40 sum contestants of her own, she can have the right to choose anyone of them she wishes to be on Season Four, otherwise she'll face whatever punishment Lord Voldemort gets to choose, case dismiss!"

"Wait, how long do I have to get these 40 sum contestants?" asked Blaineley.

"Hmm, let's see, about 60 days" replied Judge Spleen, "starting now!"

Blaineley was rushing herself out of the courthouse once Judge Spleen had given her permission to leave. As she was still trying to find where Zak Monday and the others she had hired before were, she immediately bumped into Zak Monday who sadly was a delivery boy for a law firm.

"Fancy running into you here" said Blaineley to Zak Monday.

"Yeah, no thanks to you, there's no way I'm going back to be on your side once your puppet Vlad Masters didn't do a real thing to help me or my family in season two" said Zak Monday.

"Zak, Zak, this time it's different" said Blaineley, "because I am going to give you a fair legal shot at this by being a contestant for season four."

"Great, another season my better half gets to have all the fun!" whined Zak Monday.

"Is this the kind of attitude I'd have heard from you about a few years ago when you agreed to join me?" asked Blaineley to which Zak Monday stopped.

"You know you're right" said Zak Monday as he then took out his cell phone and phoned his boss, "hey pal, I quit this job!"

"Okay, one down and 39 to go!" cried Blaineley, "Where the heck am I going to find the other 39?"

"39 what?" asked Zak Monday as the two headed out of the courthouse.

"Contestants, it's punishment for me to find 39 more contestants for season four, or Lord Voldemort's going to deliver a harsh punishment to me" continued Blaineley.

"We can't let that happy to you, where's that vampire girl you hired for season three?" asked Zak Monday, "I got a feeling of where she might hang out."

As the two headed onto the street, Zak Monday opened up a manhole leading to the sewers.

"I'm not going in there!" roared Blaineley.

"Fine then, I guess that vampire girl is not going to be a contestant" laughed Zak Monday.

"Fine, fine" said Blaineley, "oh, I am going to hate myself for this!"

As she and Zak Monday headed into the sewers, it was quite dark and smelly for the two to which the two began to hear music that wasn't far away.

"Did you hear that?" asked Blaineley.

"I'm not deaf" replied Zak Monday who continued.

As the two headed deeper into the sewers to find the source, they came across Marceline who was using her guitar to practice for an upcoming gig when nightfall would come.

"Two uninvited guests" said Marceline as she stopped with her music, "great, it's you, what do I owe you to this so-called honor?"

"Listen Marceline, we need to talk" said Blaineley.

"If it's getting me in season four, forget" said Marceline.

"But I need you, you need me, Marceline, why would you want to have a life of doing gigs like your band at night?" asked Blaineley, "Just think about it for a moment or two, why not have another shot at being famous again?"

Marceline thought for a moment or two about this.

"Alright, I got nothing better to do, the crowd would probably just jeer at me anyway tonight" added Marceline as she joined the two.

"Okay, two down and 38 to go, where the heck am I going to find the other 38?" cried Blaineley.

"Our friend Jack Spicer is known to be a tech salesperson at a local electronics store" replied Marceline.

"What the heck is he doing there?" asked Blaineley.

"His parents thought it would give him more social connections to the outside world instead of fighting those Xiaolin monks all the time" continued Marceline.

"Great, show me where the store is now" said Blaineley.

As the trio were on their way to the electronics store in question, Blaineley was on her cellphone hooking up with Zerg who was with his son Buzz Lightyear.

"Who the heck are you calling this time?" asked Marceline.

"Transportation, we're going to need it if we're going to find 40 sum other random people across the country" continued Blaineley.

"Yeah, this is Zerg, what's happening Blaineley?" asked Zerg on the other line.

"That large bus you purchased awhile back, we're going to need it" replied Blaineley, "along with cameras to prove I have 40 sum contestants for season four."

"Good, we're on our way" said Zerg.

About an hour later the trio arrived at the electronics store that Jack Spicer was working at.

"Can I help you?" asked Jack who appeared before the register.

"Jack, it's us from the Camp Drama series?" asked Blaineley.

"Wait a second, you're not going to coax me into a fourth season here" replied Jack.

"No, you don't understand, I'm going to be punished if I don't bring 40 sum contestants to the studios by the time Chris shows up there!" roared Blaineley.

"Okay, okay, just let me handle a few more things" said Jack, "hey boss!"

"Yeah, what is it?" asked Jack's boss who came into the scene.

"I quit!" laughed Jack with a smile on his face.

As the four got out of the store with Jack taking off his uniform and stomping it on the ground, a large bus arrived on the scene with Zerg behind the wheel.

"When did you get a license to drive a bus?" asked Blaineley.

"I got a lot of spare time on my hand, not get in, we got plenty of locations to go, my son Buzz has a camera that'll be recording all of this installed in his suit, I got a backup one for my suit as well" replied Zerg.

"Good, just drive to whatever location has some of the weirdest people that I can get onto season four!" cried Blaineley.

"Alright, I know a place known as Peach Creek that has some crazy kids you might want to meet" said Zerg.

"Whatever, just go, go, go!" cried Blaineley.

"And I wonder why you didn't seem to get your way with the two previous seasons" sighed Zerg as he started the bus's engine and it began to head off.


	2. Craziness of Peach Creek

Chapter 2: Craziness of Peach Creek

It indeed took about a few days for Zerg to drive the bus to the location known as Peach Creek for Blaineley to find some more contestants for herself to escape punishment. As the bus stopped, Blaineley who was nearly asleep woke up.

"What a dump!" cried Blaineley in a rude manner as she gazed outside.

"I've been to better places than this one" said Marceline.

"So when are we going to get those contestants to join us?" asked Zak Monday to Blaineley.

"Look, I don't know, do some snooping around here" said Blaineley.

"Sorry, can't go out when it's that bright" laughed Marceline as she lazily sat back in her seat.

"Great, that leaves us two" sighed Jack.

"Don't worry boys I'll be helping you along the way" said Buzz as he turned on his camera within his suit, "after all, you'll be needing evidence of this."

"Be careful out there, you don't know what kind of people they are or how weird they can get" said Zerg.

"Now you're just bluffing" said Blaineley.

"You'll feel sorry" continued Zerg as she was also joining the trio to hunt for more contestants.

It was just then that old Ed who was as lazy as ever sleeping in the basement was getting up for another day at Peach Creek.

"Another day at being Ed" laughed Ed as he was scratching himself.

Ed headed upstairs, and before he knew it, Sarah was there still ready to give him a list of chores to do around the house. Chores mostly which their parents made for her to do instead.

"Alright Ed, let's get started with today's chores" said Sarah as the list of chores went on forever.

"But Sarah, I have stuff to do with Eddy and Double D" said Ed.

"I don't care, I will tell mom you skipped your chores" boosted Sarah.

"Please don't tell them, Ed will do your chores!" cried Ed.

As Ed went outside to first mow the lawn, as he noticed Buzz Lightyear with a camera following Zak, Jack and Blaineley, Ed stood there with awe.

"Space ranger, space ranger!" cried Ed as he ran toward Buzz.

Before Buzz knew what was coming, he was ambushed by Ed.

"Hello Mr. Space Ranger, my name is Ed, just what is yours" said Ed as he glared at old Buzz who was obviously not happy.

"Could someone please get him off of me?" asked Buzz to Zak Monday and Jack.

"Should we just give him a hand then?" laughed Jack as he and Zak Monday simply clapped to Buzz.

"Very funny" sighed Buzz.

"You, big idiot, get off of him!" roared Blaineley.

"Oh wait, I've seen you somewhere before" said Ed as he obviously couldn't even remember any shows Blaineley was on, only the shows he had enjoyed.

"Come on, let's go and get the heck out of here before he does the same to anyone of us" said Jack.

"Oh wait, I know, you're from that reality show that everybody watches" said Ed.

"Well, he has gotten there half way" said Blaineley.

"Hey idiot, what are you doing talking to strangers?" roared Sarah as she noticed Ed wasn't going to do his chores.

"Please help me do my chores for me" said Ed as he showed both Zak Monday and Jack Spicer the long list of chores.

"Hmm, I think I can help with this" laughed Zak Monday as he rolled up the list of chores.

Poor Sarah soon found herself tied up by Zak Monday with the very list of chores as the obvious thing to be tied up with.

"Oh no, my parents are not going to be happy about this" sighed Ed.

"Don't worry, they'll have to answer to me if they want some answers" said Buzz.

"You should meet my two other friends" said Ed, "come on, follow Ed."

As Ed showed them around, Blaineley couldn't believe how stupid, clumsy and idiotic Ed was, almost like her own version of Billy or a new Owen. He'd be indeed a perfect addition as a contestant, Ed finally showed himself into Double D's room as he literally slammed his head first into the door to which the door collapsed.

"This guy is gold" said Zak Monday to Blaineley.

"I know, his idiocy would indeed be an improvement of whatever Chris can throw at me" laughed Blaineley.

"Edward, what have you done to the door?" cried Double D, "And have you brought strangers with you?"

"Ed, quit wasting our time!" added Eddy who was already at Double D's place, "Say, wait a second, I know who's behind you over there."

"Obviously you must have recognized me from the hit reality television show Total Drama World Tour, haven't you?" asked Blaineley.

"Are you the one who's also been ruining your competitor's reality shows?" added Double D who wasn't happy to see her.

"Listen, boys, I need you three to join me as contestants for Season Four of Chris' reality show" said Blaineley.

"Oh boy, Ed will be on TV!" laughed Ed.

"Indeed you're right, but there are some other oddsters around here that I want to meet up with before we leave, Jack, why not investigate the trailer park not far from here, and Zak, there's an oddster who runs his own farm on this very block" continued Blaineley.

"Oh no, you're not going to bring the Kanker sisters along, Ed doesn't like being made up as a doll!" cried Ed.

"Don't worry, I need more weird, I mean, more intelligent people onboard before I take off" said Blaineley.

Jack Spicer indeed headed to the trailer park to investigate the whereabouts of the notorious Kanker sisters, while Zak Monday visited a local farm in Peace Creek. Zak Monday got to his location first, and noticed how stinky and smelly the farm really was.

"Yuck, what kind of fool runs a dump like this?" cried Zak Monday as he was holding his noise.

"Hi stranger, haven't seen you around these parts" said Rolf who entered the scene.

"Great, Blaineley must be talking about a weirdo like you" sighed Zak Monday who obviously didn't like Rolf.

"Come on, you're a guest at Rolf's place, just in time for lunch" said Rolf.

As poor Zak Monday was going to be shown Rolf's version of hospitality, Jack Spicer was sadly going to get a taste of the Kanker's version of it. Jack indeed was searching the trailers for the whereabouts of the Kankers as he arrived on the scene, it indeed looked like more of a dump than the farm Zak Monday was on.

"Yuck, this place stinks here" said Jack.

As Jack gazed into a trailer, he noticed three girls in it, one red head, one blonde and one with blue hair.

"They look so weird that's got to be them" said Jack to himself.

Jack then approached the trailer door and then knocked about two or three times to which a certain Marie Kanker answered the door. Suddenly she closed the door on Jack.

"Guess that wasn't them" said Jack, but unbeknownst to poor Jack, they knew who he was.

"Who was at the door Marie?" asked Lee.

"You're not going to believe this, but Jack Spicer from that reality show, I was so excited, I accidently slammed the door in his face" laughed Marie.

"Quick, May, go after him before he escapes!" ordered Lee.

As Jack thought innocently of just leaving the trailer park, May broke down the door of the trailer.

"Hey, you, stop!" roared May as she then leaped toward poor Jack, pouncing on him, and tackling him to the ground.

"Get off of me!" cried Jack.

"It is him!" cried May.

"Bring him inside then" laughed Lee, "we're going to give him a warm welcome!"

As poor Jack was indeed being brought in by the Kanker sisters, Zak Monday wasn't enjoying Rolf's version of seafood which was quite disgusting, even more disgusting than any food contests Chris had ever thrown at him.

"You eat this?" cried Zak Monday.

"Yes, don't you?" asked Rolf as he scarfs down an octopus' tentacle being very raw indeed turning poor Zak's face green nearly making him barf over it, "So, you're feeling sick, Rolf has remedies for that too, from the old country!"

Zak Monday screamed for his life as he then ran off, to which Rolf gave chase to poor Zak. Jack Spicer was also making his great escape from the Kankers, after being forced with more makeup, he managed to use his mini-helicopters within his backpack to tear a hole in the trailer's roof.

"He's escaping, after him!" ordered Lee.

As the two were escaping from Blaineley's would-be contestants, they literally ran into each other back at the bus.

"They're too crazy!" cried Jack, "They did this to me!"

"You don't know what I had to go throw" said Zak Monday.

"So I see, you boys had it rough?" laughed Marceline.

"Yeah, get in the safe zone then" added Zerg.

As the two got into the bus, Rolf, along with the Kanker sisters arrived.

"They went in the bus!" cried Lee.

"You guys can use me as a battering ram!" laughed May.

"Will do!" laughed Marie.

As Lee and Marie both did that to May, Zerg was indeed getting nervous.

"Bah, I just had payments on this bus!" cried Zerg.

Yet if it were not for Blaineley coming out to notice it, Buzz immediately took action and shot out a net at the Kankers, subduing them, along with also doing the same to Rolf.

"Bah ha!" laughed Eddy as he couldn't believe how funny it was.

"Are you okay in there?" asked Buzz as Zerg opened the door.

"Nothing but a dented door" said Zerg.

"Hey, I know who you are" said Lee to Blaineley.

"Yes, and I'd appreciate that if you didn't destroy my bus, you can join us for Season Four to compete against Chris McLean's contestants" added Blaineley.

"Finally, some other fresh meat to bring our destruction upon" laughed Lee as she freed herself from the net.

"You sure about letting them join us?" asked Zak Monday to Blaineley as Rolf, the Eds and the Kanker sisters got onto the bus.

"Hey, they will be needed to out due Chris, and what about hiring some of Chris' former contestants who didn't make it, like Lance or Ilana? How about them?" asked Blaineley.

"Sorry, but their location is far from here, we'll have to travel from Quahog, Virginia to Texas and to the southwest" added Zerg.

"I don't care how long it takes, just go, go, go!" ordered Blaineley.

"Fine" sighed Zerg as he started the engine, "but first I need to get gas, this bus is a fourth of being empty."

"Fine, fine, as long as I make the 60 day mark" added Blaineley.

Yet as the bus was leaving, Nazz who noticed Blaineley in the bus began to run toward it trying to catch up to the bus.

"Wait, wait, I know who you are!" cried Nazz as she kept on running.

Blaineley indeed didn't hear her pleas, she then began to chase the bus as she used Kevin's skateboard which she bored a few days before to chase after them, she eventually managed to make it to the back of the bus to which the emergency door swung opened.

"What the heck?" cried Blaineley as she noticed Nazz was being helped in by at least Rolf.

"Just providing hospitality to Nazz girl, yes?" said Rolf.

"Fine, another one for the season" sighed Blaineley as the emergency door then closed behind.


	3. Pit Stop

Chapter 3: Pit Stop

Zerg was indeed concern that the gas on the bus was running low, so he was going to stop at a pit stop location. It was also the location where a certain Jade Chan and Nick Dean were bored out of their lives as their parents or family members were fueling up their tanks for their vehicles. However, the only other who was not as bored was Paco who was excited that his hero El Torro was going to fight someone at Quahog.

"So, you came all the way from Texas?" asked Jade to Nick.

"Yeah, Restroville was getting old school for me" replied Nick, "what about you?"

"My uncle Jackie wants to help out his friend" said Jade.

"Why are you two so bummed out?" asked Paco, "El Torro is going to get to fight some fool in a town known as Quahog."

"Yeah, that won't last very long because whoever paid money for is a fool" added Jade.

"Why do you have to be so negative Jade?" asked Paco.

"I don't know, maybe you're the only one who is excited here?" added Nick.

It was just then a few moments later that the bus Zerg was driving pulled over to fill up the tank on the bus.

"What a dump!" cried Blaineley as she couldn't believe what filth was so much around the pit stop.

"Hey, a few more miles and you'd be outside waiting for a tow truck" added Zerg.

"I don't want to agree with Ms. Blaineley" said Double D, "but the conditions here are appalling."

"I bet we can get some snacks for the road!" laughed Ed as he got out of the bus, "Say, can I eh, borrow some of the paper with the Presidents on it?"

"You mean money?" sighed Zerg.

"Yeah, Ed's starving" replied Ed.

"Fine, go get yourself some snacks, but hurry back, we need to get going, we're going to be late on our schedule" continued Zerg.

"Gotcha evil space invader" laughed Ed as he went off after Zerg handed Ed about twenty dollars.

"Why does he call me that, I do have a name" sighed Zerg.

"Ed's always like that, watching too much of those space invader movies" added Eddy.

"It must indeed be no wonder you're stuck with him" laughed Lee.

"Hey, lay off my Ed!" cried May as she was about to pummel Lee which Marie stopped her as she was trying to prevent a fight with her other sister.

"Rolf doesn't seem to mind the smell, it reminds Rolf of the old country" said Rolf as he sniffed the air.

"How could you stand going to that guy's place?" whispered Jack to Zak Monday.

"How could YOU stand going to those Kankers?" added Zak Monday.

"Hey, we were given orders from Blaineley" continued Jack.

"And boy did you two paid the price" laughed Marceline.

"So, you're a real vampire?" asked Nazz who was curious about Marceline.

"Yes, yes I am, that's why I am not getting out of this bus until the sun goes down" continued Marceline.

"You mean you're one of those evil creatures that nana told stories about?" cried Rolf who wanted to get off the bus, "Let Rolf out of here!"

"Oh no pal, you're not going anywhere!" cried Blaineley as she stopped Rolf.

"If Rolf doesn't get out of here, Rolf will have no choice but to slay the beast!" cried Rolf.

"Try doing that to me and you'll regret it pal!" roared Marceline who changed herself into a wolf-like creature trying to scare Rolf.

"Rolf isn't intimidated by your ways" said Rolf.

Eddy then hatched an obvious scheme to make things more dramatic than they already were for poor Rolf.

"Say Rolf, since she's a vampire, you might want to protect yourself by buying foods that are ingested with garlic" laughed Eddy.

"You're right Ed boy" said Rolf as he then headed to Zerg, "may I borrow some of what your say is currency in your country?"

"Fine, fine" sighed Zerg as he then handed Rolf ten dollars, "that's all I am going to give anyone of you from now on."

As Zerg continued to wait to fill up the tank, Rolf headed into the mini-mart within the gas station, Ed had already bought smaller snacks for him, and was having trouble carrying it.

"Excuse me big Ed boy, but where would you keep the snacks that are induced with garlic?" asked Rolf.

"There is a mini-pizza that's costs less than ten dollars" said Ed.

"Thank you big Ed boy, you won't regret it as Rolf will have an obvious weapon of choice against that vampire girl" said Rolf.

But as Rolf was going to buy that mini-pizza Ed mentioned, Nick Dean who was bored out of his life noticed how idiotic Ed was being as he was just trying to carry his snacks.

"You're not thinking what I think you might be doing, right?" asked Jade.

"Watch me" laughed Nick.

As Ed passed by Nick, Nick simply placed out his foot and tripped poor Ed, to which his snacks fell to the ground, and some of the smaller candy ones even got out of their packages.

"Ed's snacks, no!" cried Ed as he was trying to pick them up.

"That was kind of mean" said Jade.

"Mean, what do you mean by mean?" asked Nick.

"Oh come on, even I saw that" added Paco.

"What's going on here?" asked El Torro who came into the scene and noticed poor Ed crying over his snacks being on the ground to which he then turned to Nick, "I know Paco could not have done this nor Jade, it must have been you!"

"Yeah, go get him El Torro!" cried Paco.

"Hey, put me down!" cried Nick as he was being grabbed by El Torro.

As the commotion was growing outside the bus, Blaineley couldn't keep herself thinking silently on what to do, as the noise level outside grew.

"Would somebody go outside and see what the heck is up!" roared Blaineley who wasn't happy.

"I guess that leaves me" sighed Buzz as he got out of the bus and noticed El Torro was going to take on what seemed like a supposed innocent kid, "hey you, put him down!"

"Why, he tripped this poor fellow" said El Torro referring to Ed.

"I don't care, that's not how we do business around here" continued Buzz as he then headed up to El Torro who was obviously not as tall as he was.

"Yeah, what will you do about it?" asked El Torro.

"This!" said Buzz as he then pulled out his stun laser and zapped El Torro which freed Nick and sent El Torro flying right toward a dumpster.

Poor El Torro was in a bit of some pain, it was just then that Jackie who was done talking to a mechanic at the garage of the gas station noticed it along with Uncle and Tohru, then they noticed old Buzz Lightyear.

"I will handle this" said Tohru as he then walked over.

Tohru was only a few inches taller than El Torro, but Buzz wasn't afraid, that is until Tohru wasn't going to be intimidated by him at all.

"Who do you think you are coming around these parts?" asked Tohru.

"I was protecting a kid pal" replied Buzz.

"I could easily rip those fancy hi-tech gizmos off of you" continued Tohru, "but I am not, because I am higher than that."

"Enough of this, there seems to already have been too much fighting already!" cried Uncle.

"Uncle is right, we better get El Torro to a hospital" said Jackie.

"But what about El Torro and his fight in Quahog?" asked Paco who was sadly disappointed.

"I am sorry, but that will have to wait" sighed Jackie as Tohru was helping up El Torro from the dumpster.

"Blaineley" said Buzz on his communicator to which signaled a call on her cell phone.

"Yeah, what?" asked Blaineley.

"I think I just found a few more contestants for the next season" replied Buzz.

"Great, just in time before this bus is finally filled up with fuel" said Blaineley as she got out.

As Blaineley got out of the bus, El Torro who was recovering from the surprise attack was going to pound Buzz, stopped and noticed Blaineley along with everybody else.

"Wait a second, I know who you are" said El Torro to Blaineley.

"Well I am glad people are recognizing me more than Chris McLean!" laughed Blaineley with joy.

"Uncle does not approve of how you managed to disrupt the two previous seasons" said Uncle.

"Look, let's talk business, your daughter, she's your daughter, right?" asked Blaineley referring to Jade.

"You mean my niece Jade, sure, she can join you on one condition, you don't treat her miserably" replied Uncle.

"What, you want Jade to be a contestant on the reality show?" cried Jackie who obviously didn't like it.

"I say let her go" said Tohru.

"And Paco, Paco can join her too" added El Torro.

"Yes, yes indeed" said Blaineley to which she turned to Nick Dean, "what about you kid?"

"I got nothing better to do, I guess becoming a contestant on a reality show isn't that bad" said Nick, "I'll have to chat with my folks first."

As Nick went off to do just that, El Torro then showed Buzz the picture of the man he was suppose to fight in Quahog, which was a certain Peter Griffin.

"This is the man who I was suppose to fight" said El Torro, "he shames me as a Mexican, because he also says he's one too even though he shares no real cultural heritage."

"Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind" said Buzz as he took the photo of Peter.

As the two got on the bus, a few more moments later, Nick got on along with Rolf.

"What took you so long to get a snack?" asked Zak Monday.

"Rolf was confused by the so many, eh, pizzas that were there, Rolf couldn't decide which one to buy, not like in the old country where it was easier for Rolf" continued Rolf.

"This is going to be a long ride" sighed Zak Monday as Zerg started the bus' engine with Ed happy again eating his snacks at the back of the bus.

Everyone on the bus did their best to avoid Ed who was turning the bus into a pig pen, the bus itself was finally reaching the city limits of Quahog after another day passed by.


	4. Buzz Going Down in Quahog

Chapter 4: Buzz Going Down in Quahog

The city limits of Quahog were coming up, and Blaineley was anxious enough to get this over with, as she didn't seem to like where this was going.

"So, who the heck are you going to have to fight for that El Torro guy?" asked Blaineley to Buzz.

"Someone named Peter Griffin, apparently he insulted his heritage and claimed to be more Mexican than him" replied Buzz.

"Ouch, that has to hurt" said Zerg who was still driving the bus.

"Well, he doesn't look so tough to me" said Buzz, "dad had thrown tougher fellows at me before."

"Yeah, yeah, those were the days" sighed Zerg.

As the bus stopped, Marceline obviously was not going to get out of the bus because of the sunlight still up.

"Coming out anytime soon?" asked Blaineley to Marceline.

"Forget it, I am going to raid Ed's snacks while he's gone" laughed Marceline.

"Oh boy, a field trip!" laughed Ed as he then noticed a field of grass and then tripped on it.

"What kind of pun is that?" cried Eddy.

"A very old one" replied Double D.

"We have to find where this Peter Griffin is" said Blaineley.

"Hmm, that local tavern sounds like a good place to start" said Buzz.

It was just then that Peter Griffin, who was in the very tavern itself, had the place setup like a wrestling match.

"Peter, you're really going to go through with fighting this El Torro guy?" asked Quagmire.

"Yeah, from the looks of it, he was pretty mad at the comments that you made" added Joe.

"You two are overreacting" continued Peter, "I will face this guy head on straight, and I got my own secret weapon."

Yet as Peter expected El Torro to walk right on in, it was Buzz Lightyear along with Blaineley and the others instead.

"Hey, wait a second, I know that chick" laughed Quagmire to which he went over to Blaineley, "hey, I am Quagmire, single and ready to meet a woman like you."

"Forget it creep" said Blaineley as she took out a mace spray and used it on poor Quagmire who literally went wild over it until he bumped into the wall and collapsed on the floor, "always be prepared for such an occasion."

"Hey, I know you, you're that crazy girl known as Blaineley on that reality show, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Joe.

"Having my friend here step in the ring and fight this Peter Griffin" replied Blaineley referring to Buzz.

"Wait a second, he looks smaller than El Torro" said Peter.

"Yeah, El Torro said he was going to kick your behind" said Paco.

"Easy kid, I will get in the ring and get this over with" said Buzz as he did just that.

The bell rang for the fight to begin, and Peter attempted to take the first swipe at Buzz, but Buzz managed to dodge it and punch Peter right in the stomach. Peter held his stomach in pain, but managed to recover as he then charged at Buzz and then began to tackle the space ranger.

"Use your hi-tech weapon!" cried Blaineley who knew Buzz was going to lose badly.

"There is no way I am going to lose to someone like this!" cried Buzz.

But before Buzz could realize it, he was facing Peter's behind, and suddenly Peter indeed farted right in front of Buzz's face which was an obvious dirty trick to which Jack, along with Eddy and the Kankers began to laugh at poor Buzz who was choking.

"Now it's my chance!" laughed Peter.

Peter then grabbed poor Buzz, and then tossed him right over the bar to which the bartender got right out of the way.

"Is he okay?" cried Paco who ran to Buzz's aide along with Jade, Double D and Ed.

"Speak to me brave space ranger!" cried Ed.

"Get me to the hospital" replied Buzz.

A few moments later, an ambulance arrived on the scene and took Buzz in, to which Blaineley knew Buzz was no longer going to be the extra cameraman.

"Oh that's just perfect!" cried Blaineley.

"Don't worry, I am going to make it up to you, you can come to my house and I can show you off to my kids" replied Peter.

"Great, the guy sends my kid to the hospital and I drive him to his house" sighed Zerg who wasn't happy with Peter.

As the bus followed Peter as he was driving to his house, Lois who was cooking something in the kitchen noticed the bus with Blaineley inside of it with the others.

"Oh my, is that who I think it is!" cried Lois with excitement.

"Lois, there is someone I'd want you and the kids to meet" said Peter.

"I already know who that is behind you" said Lois to which Blaineley smiled with glee.

"In spite of your husband, he is your husband, right? Taking out my friend Buzz, I will let it go if you are willing to have your kids join my side as contestants for season four" said Blaineley.

"Meg, Chris, get over here!" cried Lois.

"You have a son who is also named Chris?" asked Blaineley.

"Why, don't you like that name?" asked Lois.

"Let's just say my rival also has the same name as your son" replied Blaineley referring to Chris McLean.

"Hey, wow, it's Blaineley!" cried Chris Griffin who stepped into the scene with his sister Meg.

"Wow, Blaineley!" cried Meg with joy, "If I manage to bring home the win for you for season four, I'll no longer look like a loser around here anymore!"

"Well, that depends if you can make it to the final two where you'll challenge the other finalist on Chris' side" continued Blaineley.

"I'll pack a few things for them to get ready to go" said Lois.

As Blaineley was waiting for that, there were some developments that were happening a few miles away from Quahog, a certain Mister Mittens wasn't happy that a certain alien known as Kat was going to still his thunder, so he had to meet up with his arch rival Dukey Test from Porkbelly. The two talking animals were in disguise when they met at a coffee place.

"I don't like meeting with someone like you" sighed Dukey who wasn't enjoying it, "I should be having fun back with Johnny!"

"Well, this crazy Kat thinks he's better than me in trying to take over the world!" cried Mister Mittens, "And I should be the only one to rule it, so I need your help to stop him!"

"So why should I help you?" asked Dukey.

"Because if this Kat succeeds, there will be no world for even to have a talking dog like you!" continued Mister Mittens.

"Alright, I get it, but we're going to need help if we can't do it alone, if Kat is an alien" continued Dukey.

"Well then, we'll just have to call in some extra help like Dark Vegan, he can help us pretty good" added Mister Mittens.

"Fine, I'll call him" sighed Dukey.

About a few minutes later, Dark Vegan who was going to fly his ship with Princess Jillian at his side received the call.

"Oh what now!" cried Dark Vegan.

Dukey, who was still in his disguise as on the other line.

"What do you want Test dog?" asked Dark Vegan.

"I need your help to stop a crazy alien cat" replied Dukey.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment" sighed Dark Vegan.

"Let me help him then" said Princess Jillian.

"Suit yourself" replied Dark Vegan as he then teleported his daughter down to the coffee place where Dukey and Mister Mittens were located.

"Dad insisted I should help you" said Princess Jillian.

"Great, well, what kind of crazy contraptions do you have that'll stop Kat?" asked Mister Mittens.

"Why don't we go back to the alley and I'll show you" replied Princess Jillian.

As the trio did just that, Princess Jillian revealed her freeze gun.

"This gun will freeze that Kat from doing any harm to anyone else" said Princess Jillian.

"How long will Kat be frozen?" asked Dukey.

"About a few days, but that alien Kat should not remember a thing, now just show me where this Kat resides so that I can get this over with" continued Princess Jillian.

"Certainly" said Mister Mittens.

As the trio then headed to another town nearby, Mister Mittens targeted the Burtonburger house where Kat was sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

"So, let's get on in after him while he's sleeping" said Princess Jillian.

"Whoa, hold on" said Dukey who stopped her from heading into the house, "we just can't walk in without a plan."

"He's right" said Mister Mittens, "if we want to defeat this alien feline, we must come up with a proper plan."

"And just what might that be?" asked Princess Jillian.

"Don't know at the moment, but we'll have you know it in a few hours or so" said Mister Mittens.

"This is going to kill a few hours off of my life" sighed Princess Jillian.

Meanwhile, as the trio were plotting to take down Kat, it was getting quite late, and Zerg wanted to find a place for everyone to stay, so Zerg stopped at the very same town which Princess Jillian, Dukey, Mister Mittens and the Burtonburgers were located in for the night.

"There is no way I am going to pay a hefty price for everyone at the hotel" said Blaineley.

"And there is no way that I am going to have everyone spend the night on my bus!" barked Zerg who then revealed to have a credit card, "Besides, the hotel also takes credit cards."

"Fine then pay for a room for all of us then" said Blaineley who was getting impatient with Zerg.

As Zerg stepped out of the bus to do just that, the bellhop for the hotel took the luggage of Chris and Megan Griffin, along with whatever bags that the others had.

"I got that feeling we may add more to the bus load" said Jack.

"Yeah, I think she'd be desperate enough for it" added Zak Monday.

As everyone in the bus headed to the hotel room, things were quite cramped for everyone as the hotel only had a limited amount of space, poor Blaineley had to make space for herself on the bed, to which the Eds were going to sleep in a dresser that was the right size, while everyone else slept on the floor.

"This at least beats sleeping on the bus" said Marceline.

"Tell me about it" added Zak Monday.


	5. Coop's Illegal KND Vehicle

Chapter 5: Coop's Illegal KND Vehicle

It was quite a cramped room for everyone, poor Nazz couldn't find a proper space to sleep on the floor and had to sleep on a chair instead. Ed's snoring was keeping mostly everyone up, except for Blaineley since she had brought earplugs with her.

"This is insane!" cried Zerg as he was leaving the room, "I'm getting out just to get some fresh air, anyone want to come with?"

"Yeah, this is starting to cramp my style literally" added Nick.

"Same here" added Jade.

As the trio ventured out of the room, Zerg was curious on trying to get to know Jade and Nick more.

"So, how the heck did you two meet?" asked Zerg who assumed that Nick was somehow Jade's boyfriend.

"What, what the heck are you trying to imply?" asked Nick, "We just met at the same cruddy pit stop you picked us up, there is no us."

"Yeah" added Jade.

"Okay, that was a bit awkward" said Zerg who then remained silent the entire time the trio headed down the elevator.

About a few minutes later, as the trio stepped out of the elevator, Zerg speculated some suspicious activity was afoot in a suburb nearby.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" asked Jade to Zerg.

"Listen, you two can still come along with me to help Blaineley find more contestants" replied Zerg.

"Well, beats sleeping on the floor" said Nick as the two began to follow Zerg.

Indeed, Zerg was right on the money, as Mister Mittens had finally come up with a plan to get rid of Kat. Yet as the trio were plotting Kat's downfall, Millie Burtonburger who had gotten up early found Kat sleeping on the sofa to which she yanked poor Kat from his spot.

"Great, there goes our target, now we have to go inside the house!" cried Dukey.

"I got a feeling she might have a brother who doesn't like that alien feline" said Princess Jillian.

"Since when did you see into the future?" asked Mister Mittens.

"Listen, I know these things" replied Princess Jillian.

Princess Jillian was indeed right, Coop who was Kat's long hated enemy and arch nemesis walked down the stairs.

"Ha, I was right about her having a brother" laughed Princess Jillian to Dukey and Mister Mittens.

"Down, down" said Dukey as he hid her, Mister Mittens and himself in the bushes.

Coop didn't think that much of who might be in the bushes, he was more worried of what Kat would do next in his latest scheme. Kat was planning to do something bad to Coop, but he needed to get away from Millie first for that to ever happen.

"I am going to give you're a thousand hug task today!" said Millie as she began to squeeze poor Kat quite tightly.

Kat struggled to get out of Millie's grasp, to which he managed to succeed heading up the stairs and into the attic which was his new secret lair. It was nearing the time that Coop and Millie were going to get onto the bus to go to school, which was the perfect timing for Kat to try his latest laser that he built a few nights back. As Coop was getting into the bus, he noticed a new kid known as Rachel, really the Supreme Leader of the Kids Next Door on a secret top mission in disguise pretending to be the new girl in the class.

"You must be new here, I'm Coop" said Coop to Rachel.

"The name's Rachel, and for your information, I'm a bit busy at the moment" said Rachel.

As Rachel kept on looking outside the bus, she felt the Delightful Children were coming around as they themselves were looking for a new private school, and a new front for their operations. The limo that had the Delightful Children in it appeared right in front of the bus itself to which it then zoomed off.

"Time to go" said Rachel.

"Wait, you can't leave!" cried Coop as he was trying to follow her.

"Coop's skipping school!" cried Millie as she then began to follow her brother.

As Coop was following Rachel around the corner, Kat who was in the attic was quite curious to why his target was following her, so Kat then leaped down and began to follow the two. Rachel indeed had her Dodo mech ready for such an occasion, as it was housed in a garage to which Coop himself couldn't believe it, he then noticed the sound of a laser about to go off as Kat was right behind him pointing it at him.

"Look out!" cried Rachel as Kat fired the laser nearly missing Coop.

Coop then got onto Rachel's dodo mech.

"Sorry, have to borrow this!" cried Coop as he didn't even know how to drive it.

"Hey, that's Kids Next Door property!" roared Rachel as Coop ran off with it.

Coop was hoping to turn the tables on old Kat this time, as he was firing whatever weapons the dodo mech had at poor Kat.

"You're not going to get away this time!" cried Coop.

"Oh great, somebody else is doing our work for us!" cried Mister Mittens.

Suddenly Kat found himself cornered by Coop, along with Dukey, Mister Mittens and Princess Jillian.

"Do I know you three?" asked Coop.

"If it's this alien feline that's your foe, then yeah" replied Princess Jillian who then used the freeze gun on poor Kat.

"Kat, no!" cried Millie as she ran to Kat who was frozen to which she turned to anger at Princess Jillian, "How could you do this to Kat?"

"He was trying to take over the world, which is what I should be doing" said Mister Mittens.

"Alright, that's enough!" roared Rachel as she came in marching to which she glared at Coop, "You, off the mech now!"

"Whoa, she's mad" said Princess Jillian.

"I can explain" said Coop.

"Explain what?" asked Rachel, "How you stole Kids Next Door property for your own use? I should hall you off to the Arctic Prison base!"

As Rachel was about to put handcuffs on poor Coop, Zerg arrived just in the nick of time on the scene along with Nick and Jade.

"Great, it's Blaineley's puppet, to what do I owe someone like you?" asked Rachel who was about to put the handcuffs on.

"Don't you dare put those on him, if he can create this amount of chaos, just think of what he'd do as a contestant on a reality show" said Zerg.

"Oh no, there's no way I am going to go back to that" continued Rachel knowing how bad she was treated.

"Yeah, you can count me out too" added Princess Jillian.

"Wait a second, you're the one who works with Blaineley?" asked Dukey.

"Yeah" replied Zerg, "are you in or your out?"

"I could play the part of the kid with the hairy condition, I'm in" said Dukey.

"Same here!" added Mister Mittens.

"I guess I don't have anything else to do" said Coop.

"Oh boy, can I bring Kat along too?" asked Millie.

"As long as he stays the way he is" laughed Zerg.

"Fine, I'm in too" said Rachel who knew she'd be embarrassed by this report.

"Same here" added Princess Jillian.

"Now if you'll just follow me, we should be on our way soon" said Zerg.

About a few hours later, Blaineley woke up as she was the only one in the hotel room that had the peaceful sleep.

"Rolf didn't sleep that bad since Nana in the old country snored that loudly" said Rolf.

"I bet she'd be upset with that noise level too" added Zak Monday.

As Ed kept on snoring quite loudly, Eddy had enough and then used the pillow he was sleeping on to whack poor Ed up.

"Yes mommy?" cried Ed as he looked around.

"Ed, you dolt, if this is the way you sleep, I don't want to be on the same team as you!" continued Eddy.

"I think we may even have to vote him off the first time too" added Lee.

About a few minutes later after everyone got themselves up, Zerg came back up with a few new contestants.

"Don't need to thank me, I did most of the work this time" said Zerg to Blaineley who brought in Rachel, Coop, Millie, Princess Jillian, Dukey and Mister Mittens, "more contestants for thee."

"Great, but I still don't believe I have forty, we should get some extra contestants just in case some of you do not do well" said Blaineley.

"Extra, what places would you have in mind for me to go?" asked Zerg.

"I don't know, some crazy places, like that Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, and also New York City" continued Blaineley.

"I think it's time we get packing for more traveling" said Zerg as everyone was on their way.

"Nice to see you onboard our side this time" said Marceline to Rachel.

"Hey, last season Draco tricked me to take down Sector V" said Rachel.

"And I was forced by my dad at the last minute to join Chris after Sperg dropped out" added Princess Jillian.

As everyone was getting onboard the bus, Blaineley new she had to come up with her own Idea Team as part of the extra pack of contestants should things go wrong with the originals.

"Just think Blaineley, think, who'd be perfect to join your Idea Team to counter Chris'?" cried Blaineley to herself.

"I don't know, but I've heard of some crazy stories in that Foster place, and also New York City of magical dragons run about" said Zerg.

"Good, just get us there" said Blaineley.

"We can even stop by Orchid Bay, after we go to those places and head to Virginia" said Zerg.

"I don't have time to go across the country!" cried Blaineley as she knew time was running out.

"Look, you want contestants or not?" asked Zerg.

"Fine, fine" replied Blaineley.

As Zerg started the engine of the bus, it headed off with more contestants for Blaineley crowding the bus itself.


	6. Dragons and Imaginary Friends Oh My

Chapter 6: Dragons and Imaginary Friends Oh My

The bus Blaineley and company were on was indeed heading to New York City, Zerg had overheard from some two former Huntsclan members that there was a dragon afoot in NYC. Zerg wasn't happy he had to ask for directions to the mysterious electronics store known as the Canal Street Electronics shop.

"Are you sure we're not just on a wild goose chase, if I were going to go down in style here, I'd rather see the sights of this city before I receive my punishment" said Blaineley.

"You're already giving up?" asked Marceline.

"If Mr. Get Us Lost in New York City keeps on trying to ask for directions" said Blaineley referring to Zerg.

"I'm trying my best, it's so much easy to use a jetpack and look down at this city to find where you're suppose to go" sighed Zerg who couldn't believe he got himself stuck in traffic.

Ed was indeed running low on his snacks, and noticed Marceline had a bag of hi chips that he bought earlier at a pit stop.

"Hey, you, evil vampire let go of Ed's chips" said Ed.

"Forget it No Brains" laughed Marceline, "but this one is mine."

"Give it or Ed will show you what he'd do when he wants to imitate taking down a sinister monster like you!" continued Ed.

"Ed boy, please" said Rolf who didn't want to see Marceline at her full power, "there are some things that you must let go, yes, like a bag of chips."

"But she took it from me!" continued Ed.

"Fine, there isn't that much left in it anyway" said Marceline as she tossed it to Ed.

Ed didn't just scarf down the small pieces of crums left over, but instead the entire bag itself.

"Delicious" said Ed.

"That was disgusting!" cried Jade.

"Same here" added Nick who wanted to barf.

"I hope we can be on the same team as you" laughed Ed.

"Forget it, if there's one team I'd want to be on, it's with that blonde chick over there" said Nick referring to Nazz.

"You think you have such honor like what you did to him back at the pit stop?" said Paco as he chimed right on in.

"What, someone of your kind of a class likes her?" laughed Nick.

"Maybe, maybe not, but she deserves someone who should have more honor than this" said Paco.

"Come here and show me your so-called honor" said Nick who was picking a fight with Paco well knowingly that he could win it.

"Hey, you two, you better not force me to get up from this seat and stop you two from fighting!" roared Zerg who overheard their conversation.

"Gee, thanks" said Blaineley who didn't have to do an ounce of work to stop it.

"You're welcome" sighed Zerg to which the traffic was finally moving.

As the traffic began to move, Zerg checked on his communicator, noting that two former Huntsclan members only known as screen names Hunt88 and Hunt89 were texting Zerg on the whereabouts of the mysterious dragon.

"Okay, we're close!" said Zerg.

Zerg turned another corner which was quite a wide turn, to which poor Coop had quite a green face coming on and was about to barf.

"Better get out, I think he's going to barf!" cried Rachel who was sadly sitting next to him.

Poor Coop did indeed barf right on the bus, to which Zerg stopped the bus.

"Great, that's just great, I have to now take off some time in clean up your mess" sighed Zerg.

About several minutes later, the bus began again, heading down another corner, Hunt88 and Hunt89 were texting Zerg the right location on where a certain Jake Long was located at an electronics store known as Canal Street Electronics.

"We're getting warmer" said Zerg as he made another corner.

"I think I'm turning greener" said Coop as he was getting car sick again to which he then barfed again.

"And I am sadly going to have to delay us" sighed Zerg who stopped the bus to clean up Coop's mess.

It was about an hour and a half later, did the bus come across the Canal Street Electronics store.

"Alright, this must be the place, so, who am I going to take in my lucky two helpers to help me get some back up contestants to be on my Idea Team?" asked Blaineley to which mostly everyone was raising their hands.

"Oh, me, I know ways of forcing them to go on board" laughed May.

"Er, I don't think we need any lawsuits coming our way" said Blaineley.

"Oh, I know, choose Ed!" said Ed as he raised his hand.

"Well, I guess you're better than no one" said Blaineley.

"Hey princess, you should choose me, since I actually fought against two dragons" said Jack as he volunteered.

"That makes sense, I guess" said Blaineley to which as the trio were heading out, she turned to Zerg, "watch the fort for us, will you?"

"And here comes the long wait watching these spoiled brats" sighed Zerg who then got out a newspaper and began to read.

As Blaienley stepped into the shop, Jake was typically in his dragon form practicing moves with Rose using her as a sparing partner. Trixie, Fu and Spud were also there watching the two practice fighting.

"Man, it's hard to believe she was once against us" said Fu.

"Yeah, I know" added Trixie, "but she's helping Jake learn the skills in dealing with other foes."

Suddenly, Ed was already in the store noticed the welcome in bell that wasn't working.

"Ed shall say hello" said Ed.

"No, you idiot!" cried Blaineley as Ed kept on ringing the bell.

In the back of the store, that obviously alarmed Jake to go back to his normal human self, along with his Grandfather-Loung Lao Shi coming out of his private chambers.

"There must be a customer, but I think our bell must be broke, Jake have you been not doing your chores around here?" asked Lao.

"Sorry grandpa" sighed Jake.

But as Jake headed out to see who it was along with doing his chore, he stood frozen with awe, along with the others who also came out too.

"Am I going blind?" cried Loa as he couldn't' believe who it was standing in front of the store.

"Grandpa, don't you see who it is, it's Blaineley!" cried Jake.

"So, I guess you have recognized me from those reality shows, right?" asked Blaineley.

"Please, wait for my sister to come home from summer school, she's going to be so surprised" added Jake.

"Wow, can I have your autograph?" asked Spud who obviously wanted it from Blaineley.

"Fine, I am sure you've heard of how bad Chris McLean doesn't want to give out autographs to his fans" said Blaineley who was trying to take the moment in trashing her rival.

"So, what brings you here?" asked Trixie.

"Let's just say we have heard rumors that there might be a dragon or two loose here" laughed Jack.

"And you'll be?" asked Spud.

"Jack Spicer, evil boy genius who routinely has fought against those flying lizards" continued Jack.

"And I'm Ed!" said Ed as he gave poor Jack a big arm pit bear hug squeeze.

Poor Jack couldn't stand it and ran back to the bus.

"I guess he couldn't take the heat" laughed Jake.

"So, are you here to put us in your reality show?" asked Rose to Blaineley.

"Something like that, more like putting you on my Idea Team like the one Chris had in Season Three" continued Blaineley.

"Sweet" said Jake, "we don't get that humiliated."

"Unless if something else happens to the contestants and I might need you to counter Chris" continued Blaineley.

"Hmm, this seems a bit unorthodox, but I am going to let you be on the show" said Lao, "I'll inform your parents about this too, along with your friends'."

"You're going to come on the show with us?" asked Jake.

"Not really" said Lao, "I don't like reality shows, I heard it can create intense unnecessary rivalry."

"Well, once your sister arrives, we'll be heading on out" said Blaineley, "by the way, do you know where Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends might be?"

"Sure, it's not far from here" replied Lao, "hang on a moment, I'll print out directions for you."

"Well, at least someone knows how to get around here" said Blaineley.

About a few hours later, Haley Kay Long arrived at the chop, along with her stuff packed up joining her older brother Jake, Rose, Spud and Trixie as they got onto the bus and headed off. Fu didn't bother to join them on the ride as he also didn't like reality shows either.

"I hope they don't get themselves too humiliated on that type of a show" said Fu.

"I know what you mean" added Lao.

Zerg was indeed not a happy driver as he was following Lao's directions to Foster's.

"Bah, I can't read this map!" cried Zerg.

Suddenly, the bus ended up hitting a bump in the road to which Mister Mittens barfed out a hairball.

"Is that a hairball?" asked Rose who thought it was quite odd.

"Er, no, that's barf, like that kid's barf" said Mister Mittens referring to poor Coop who was also getting quite green.

"Great, I gotta clean that up too" sighed Zerg.

After Zerg stopped to do that, the bus headed off again, finally stopping at Foster's to which Haley, along with Millie were excited to be there.

"Oh boy, Foster's!" cried Haley.

"Yeah, Foster's, Foster's!" cried Millie as she ran back and forth on the bus.

"Someone stop her please!" cried Zerg.

Dukey indeed stops Millie by grabbing her and putting her back in her seat.

"Okay, who's going to be the big helpers this time?" asked Blaineley as she got up.

"Me, me!" cried Haley as she really wanted to go to Foster's.

"Fine, I guess you can come along" said Blaineley.

"I guess I can help out" sighed Zak Monday who got up.

As the trio stepped out of the bus, they entered Foster's, Haley was amazed by the imaginary friends running around and jumped to hug the very first one which was Eduardo.

"Hi, what's your name?" asked Haley to Eduardo as she was breathing heavily on him.

"Eduardo" said Eduardo who was obviously afraid of her.

"Alright, that's enough here" said Zak Monday as she pulled her away.

"We're looking for some Imaginary Friends to be on our reality show" said Blaineley to which Eduardo noticed who she was.

"Wait, I know who you are!" cried Eduardo, "Wilt, Coco, Bloo, come see who it is!"

"Whoa, Blaineley?" cried Wilt as he stepped right in from another room.

"Coco, coco, coco!" cried Coco with excitement.

"Wow, Blaineley from the Total Drama series?" cried Bloo.

"I think you should talk with Mr. Herriman, he runs things around here" said Wilt.

About a few minutes later, Mr. Herriman was obviously not pleased that Blaineley had come.

"Certainly not Ms. Blaineley, there is no way that even one of the imaginary friends will be a contestant on your reality show" said Mr. Herriman as he turned to the window.

"But we really need some contestants!" cried Blaineley.

"Let her have Bloo" said Madame Foster who intervened, "along with bringing Mac in as a contestant."

"I say, what?" cried Mr. Herriman.

"Oh come on, it's good business to have just one imaginary friend onboard, and his creator" continued Madame Foster.

About after Mac had arrived to have time with Bloo, he got on the bus with Bloo which headed off to its next destination.

"So where onto next on our list?" asked Blaineley to Zerg.

"There's Orchid Bay, I think we can make it to Virginia from there and then to Texas and the Midwest and California" continued Zerg.

"Great, how the heck are we all going to get to the studios from there?" cried Blaineley.

"I do not know, but we'll figure out something" said Zerg.


	7. Into Orchid Bay and Beyond

Chapter 7: Into Orchid Bay and Beyond

It was rather getting to be a bumpy, crowded ride on the bus which Zerg was driving as it was reaching the city limits of Orchid Bay. Poor Jake, he had no other choice but to sit on the seat which Coop barfed up on earlier with Coop right next to him along with Rachel.

"Now you know how I feel" said Rachel.

"Yeah, I hope Blaineley knows what she's doing" said Jake.

"Don't know, don't care, all I want to do is get a second crack at it in an honest manner" said Rachel.

"Why?" asked Jake who obviously wasn't aware of Draco's wrongdoing in Season Three.

"Let's just say Draco made me look guilty for kicking out Sector V from the game" continued Rachel, "glad he's not going to appear in the next season."

Suddenly the bus ended up hitting a bump on the road to which poor Coop's face turned quite green.

"He's going to puke!" cried Rachel as she along with Jake were trying to get out of the way.

Too bad, poor Coop did barf again on the bus, yet his disgusting insides nearly missed Jake only by inches, which made Double D faint.

"Oh that's just great, one of the smart kids is down" sighed Blaineley.

"Looks like I'll have to clean up this one again" sighed Zerg as he got up after stopping the bus.

"Must be humiliating to do this" said Jake to Zerg.

"You have no idea" said Zerg as he was given a towel by Rose.

As the bus started up again after Zerg cleaned up Coop's mess, the bus finally was within Orchid Bay itself, yet as Blaineley was trying to search for some new contestants for the game, a certain Juniper Lee and her little brother Ray Ray were playing Frisbee with Monroe who was enjoying it quite much.

"Wow, it's nice to just relax" said Monroe as he was carrying the Frisbee in his mouth bringing it to June.

"Let's hope nothing wild runs our way" said June.

"But wild is fun" said Ray Ray.

"No, we already have enough here already, we don't need more wild stuff happening" said June.

"That's what you would say, but I am just saying if something more interesting pops up" said Ray Ray.

Ray Ray was right on the money, as it was just then that the bus Zerg was driving was coming around the same corner of the park the trio were in.

"There's something you don't see everyday, and there's someone who you don't see everyday either" added Ray Ray referring to noticing Blaineley in the window of the bus.

As the bus came to a halt, Blaineley didn't seem to care if June was the Te Xuan Ze, she just looked odd enough for her to qualify to be a contestant for the game.

"Excuse me while I step out" said Blaineley to Zerg.

"Of course, I am now stuck with these spoiled brats again" sighed Zerg.

"I got an idea how to pass the time, let's make Zerg pretty" laughed Marie.

"I am glad I brought a large bag of makeup with us!" laughed Lee.

"Oh, this is going to end very badly" sighed Zerg as the Kankers were going to show everyone how to have "fun".

While the Kankers and everyone else on the bus were going to do to poor Zerg, Blaineley wanted to have a chat with June.

"Say, what's your name?" asked Blaineley, "And don't you know who I am?"

"Oh, I know, I know!" cried Ray Ray with joy.

"Well, I guess I found a way to counter Chum Chum on Chris' side" continued Blaineley.

"Wait a second, you're not thinking of putting me and my little brother in your reality show, right?" asked June who knew she couldn't leave Orchid Bay.

"Listen, you fit the right profile for someone to be included as part of season four competing against Chris McLean's contestants" continued Blaineley.s

June thought about it for a moment or two, to which it was only when Zerg couldn't take being tortured by the Kankers and began to run out of the bus.

"This is too much!" cried Zerg as the Kankers began to chase after him.

"He's getting away!" cried Lee.

"I got him, I got him!" cried May as she leaped up in the air and landed on poor Zerg.

"Yep, that exactly happened to me when I tried to run from them" said Jack to the others.

Suddenly there was an obvious flash up in the sky as poor Zerg was about to be doomed by the Kankers, as it was his son Buzz who was out of the hospital.

"Alright you Kankers, let go of my dad!" roared Buzz.

"Alright, alright" said May as she got up of Zerg as Buzz who was on his jetpack landed.

"Buzz, you're okay" said Blaineley.

"Yeah, I was trying to catch up to you guys via jetpack" said Buzz to which he gazed at June and Ray Ray, "these two are our new contestants with the others?"

"Well, only if their parents will say yes" continued Blaineley.

As everyone got on the bus again and headed to June's house, Ah-Mah wasn't happy that June was going to leave Orchid Bay which she knowingly couldn't.

"I am sorry Miss Blaineley, but she can't leave her responsibilities here" said Ah-Mah as she was pouring more tea into the cup.

"But what responsibilities are they besides school?" asked Blaineley.

"I cannot tell you" replied Ah-Mah to which Zerg believed he had an item within his inventory that might help June leave Orchid Bay.

"Excuse me for one moment, is it alright I have a chat with you?" asked Zerg to Ah-Mah who wanted to keep the magical item private from Blaineley.

"Wait, you're not the one in charge here" said Blaineley.

"Do you want Miss Juniper Lee to join us or not?" roared Zerg to Blaineley.

"Alright, alright, I'll let this go" said Blaineley as she got up and headed back to the bus.

Blaineley was quite impatient to why it was taking so long for Zerg to explain to Ah-Mah on whatever secret magical item he had in his inventory that needed to be private that would get June to leave Orchid Bay.

"What's taking your dad so long?" asked Blaineley to Buzz.

"My dad comes across a lot of secretive and strange stuff, some hi-tech stuff, some magical stuff" continued Buzz, "but mostly hi-tech."

"So, what does this have to do with June then?" asked Blaineley.

"He also has a sixth sense in sensing someone might be a guardian of something" added Buzz, "like with me obviously being the guardian of the galaxy kind of thing."

"Well, that Zerg better hurry up, I am getting so bored" sighed Princess Jillian.

"And I want to put my head outside the window again" added Dukey.

"Don't dogs do that?" asked Rose who was getting suspicious of Dukey being not human.

"Er, but people can do that too" added Mister Mittens who protected Dukey to which he turned to the talking dog, "look, we have to keep this to ourselves, if this Rose is involved with the new allege dragon Jake Long, how long will it take for her to realize we're talking animals?"

"But we're not magical animals" whispered Dukey.

"Doesn't matter" replied Mister Mittens, "she's something that we'll have to watch out for when we get into the game."

"As far as I wish not being exposed as a talking dog, I will support this alliance" said Dukey.

As Dukey and Mister Mittens drew their lines on where to stand when it came to suspicious people like Rose, it only took another few more minutes that June and Ray Ray appeared with luggage with Zerg helping to bring the luggage aboard.

"How did you manage to do it?" asked Blaineley as Zerg was coming onboard with the luggage along with June and Ray Ray.

"I got a lot of connections" continued Zerg, "now let's hit the road."

As Zerg started the bus, June was still not convinced that Zerg would help her get pass Orchid Bay's city limits with the magical ring that he gave her. She closed her eyes the minute Orchid Bay's city limits came up, to which Ray Ray tugged on her shoulder.

"Hey June, you can open your eyes, we just passed the Orchid Bay city limits!" said Ray Ray.

June sighed with relief, the next destination Zerg was heading to Virginia where at the headquarters of the CIA, a certain Stan Smith was indeed heading home for the evening. Stan noticed the bus that Zerg was driving which was quite slow, as everyone didn't seem to enjoy being crammed on the bus.

"Move it!" cried Stan as he honked his horn.

"Hey buddy, don't you know who I am!" roared Blaineley as she shook her fist at Stan.

"Bah, you're from that silly reality show, I know exactly what to do" laughed Stan.

Stan immediately cuts off Zerg as he went on the other lane quite an illegal turn.

"What, how dastardly!" cried Zerg as Stan was heading to an exit on the freeway, "Not even I am like that on the road!"

"Hmm, dastardly, dastardly, Zerg, follow that crazy driver, I am sure he might have some kids at home who know who I am, and would respect me more" said Blaineley.

"Are you made, I'm not following him!" cried Zerg.

"You managed to force me to step aside to get Miss Juniper Lee and her brother to join us, so step aside!" roared Blaineley.

Blaineley took the wheel of the bus and began to follow Stan who didn't realize he was being followed by the bus, as he was too much in a rush to get home. It was only then after Stan parked in the driveway of his house and got into it that the bus arrived with everyone holding onto their seats for their dear lives.

"Whoa, she's a worse driver than you" said Spud to Zerg.

"Gee, thanks a lot for the supposed compliment" sighed Zerg in a sarcastic tone.

Blaineley then got up to see who'd be helping her obtain a few new contestants to be added.

"Hmm, let's see who I am going to take here" said Blaineley.

"Pick me, pick me, please pick me!" cried Ray Ray who was quite excited.

"Alright new kid, you deserve some fresh air" said Blaineley, "and who else."

"I guess I can go, it's getting dark anyway" said Marceline.

"I'm coming with you, you need a cameraman" said Buzz.

As the four got out of the bus, Blaineley headed to the door and rang the doorbell.

"Who the heck could that be" said Francine as she answered the door to which she gasped in shock, "everyone, come here, it's Blaineley from the reality show!"

"I am glad people recognize me" laughed Blaineley.

"No, there's no way I am going to let her in the house" said Stan.

"Dad, come on, she's a popular reality show star" said Hayley.

"Bah, that's the type of attitude I'd expect from you" continued Stan.

"Wait, if she's here, she might be here to search for new contestants for the next season!" cried Steve with joy.

"There is no way the Smith name will be abused in this manner" continued Stan.

"Blaineley's here?" cried Roger who wasn't in disguise, "Let me get changed for this moment!"

As Roger did just that, Francine allowed Blaineley, Marceline, Buzz and Ray Ray in.

"Cool Goth suit" said Hayley who was indifferent whether or not Marceline was a real vampire.

"Thanks" said Marceline.

"There's no way I am going to let my kids be on your reality show" said Stan in a defiant mood.

"Look pal, I can report your driving habits to the police" said Buzz.

"The police, oh my, you better not do that" laughed Stan in a sarcastic rude tone as Buzz was oblivious that Stan was a member of the CIA.

"Stan, just let them be on her reality show" said Francine, "it'd be good for our name."

"Good, good, and get so embarrassed that you may never want to show your face in town again?" continued Stan.

"Okay, I'm ready!" cried Roger who was in his disguise.

"Looks like the money is in the bag for me" laughed Blaineley as she noticed how odd Roger was.

"Just let them go, we can be all alone like the way it should be" said Francine trying to egg Stan on.

As much as Stan didn't like Blaineley, he felt he had little choice.

"Fine, but the minute you start to allow any abuse to go to at least more so with Steve, I am going to send in my CIA buddies to help him out" said Stan.

"I hope you bring them on" laughed Blaineley as she was leaving to head back on the bus with the new three contestants.

"Looks like we should head to Amity Park, then to Texas" said Zerg.

"I am not sure if Danny Fenton might be in town, but maybe some others are" said Blaineley as the bus was leaving Virginia state limits.


	8. Divide and Conquer, Getting Stuck in TX

Chapter 8: Divide and Conquer, Getting Stuck in Texas

Blaineley was indeed planning ahead for the game as she wanted to try to find the whereabouts of Danny Fenton, that is, if he was in his hometown of Amity Park for which Zerg was driving right through its city limits.

"Okay, we're getting close, but I don't understand this form of strategy you're playing here" said Zerg.

"It's very simple, I butter myself up to Danny and his friends, and they feel sympathetic to me even if Chris decides to add them to let's say additional members of his Idea Team" continued Blaineley, "it's classic divide and conquer."

"Well, I've heard Danville might be on our roadmap as well" added Zerg, "we could influence Phineas and Ferb's friends there too, even their older sister."

"That sounds temping" said Blaineley as she thought for a minute.

After Zerg came to a halt, it was at Danny's high school stomping grounds known as Casper High, unbeknownst to Blaineley and company, Ember McLain and Young Blood were already within the school to cause typical trouble, as the two ghostly ghouls received tips that Danny Phantom was out of town.

"You sure this will be safe for us?" asked Young Blood to Ember.

"Sure, I'm sure, we'll rock this school back to its foundation" laughed Ember who made a pun of what she was literally going to do.

But as Ember was about to put her plans into action, as the two ghosts were floating down to the school she turned invisible along with Young Blood.

"Wait, I know who that is" said Ember as she noticed Blaineley getting out of the bus with Bloo, along with Rose volunteering to be her helpers.

"You mean it's that crazy woman from those reality shows?" asked Young Blood, "I hate those kind of shows."

"Oh come on, what's not to say we can't expand our scheme and get a wider audience than just Casper High, I mean really is it worth it come to think about it?" continued Ember.

"Er, no" said Young Blood.

"Exactly, so if we managed to introduce ourselves to her, we can egg her on to have us within the reality show itself, sure we may not end up as competitors at first, but we'll have a wide operation on our hands to exploit" continued Ember.

"Hmm, I am seeing where you might get this, okay, I'll help you" continued Young Blood.

"Good, good" laughed Ember.

As the two ghosts floated down into some bushes, a certain Dash Baxter who had gotten out of class noticed Blaineley coming into the school.

"Holy crude, hey everyone guess who it is!" cried Dash with joy to his fellow student body.

"It's Blaineley!" cried Kwan as he nearly fainted.

"Excuse me, but could I have a word with your principal?" asked Blaineley to Dash.

"I'll handle this" said Mr. Launcer as he came into the scene, "I am afraid our principal is out of town, but I'll have a word with you."

As the four headed to Mr. Launcer's office, Mr. Launcer wasn't happy to see Blaineley on school grounds.

"I suppose you're here to take Mr. Danny Fenton off my hands?" asked Mr. Launcer who could tell that might have been the reason why.

"Well, if you could kindly do that, that would be fabulous" said Blaineley.

"I wish I could, but Mr. Fenton and his family, and closest friends are out of town and Danny's cousin Danielle is in Japan" continued Mr. Launcer.

"Then can I at least take the next popular student here?" asked Blaineley.

"Sure, whatever" said Mr. Launcer as he pressed the button, "Dash Baxter, please come to the office, You Know Who is here."

Dash immediately ran quite fast after that statement with his bags already packed as he was quite excited to be in Blaineley's presence.

"Oh man, this is a great day for me!" cried Dash who wanted to give Blaineley a big hug.

"He sounds a bit too excited" said Rose to Blaineley.

"Yeah, but it helps to build against Chris' side" laughed Blaineley.

"That was even faster than how the usual jock runs" added Bloo.

"Come on, we have a schedule to keep up with" said Blaineley.

"Here, hold these for me" said Dash as he gave his heavy bags to poor Bloo and Rose.

As poor Rose and Bloo were struggling to carry Dash's bags to the bus, Ember decided it was time to introduce herself along with Young Blood to Blaineley before they were going to head off.

"Excuse me, but I hope you can still have room for at least two more" said Ember as she approached Blaineley.

"Wow, Ember McLain, please let her join us, please let her join us!" cried Dash as he was begging Blaineley.

"You must be an obvious star to him, so I guess you can hop on along with your friend there" said Blaineley.

"Do you have bags we have to carry?" asked Rose who didn't want to carry anymore of Dash's stuff.

"No, just our own weight" laughed Ember as she along with Young Blood headed into the bus with Dash before Bloo and Rose made it back to the bus.

"Okay, off to Danville to sabotage Chris' Idea Team!" laughed Blaineley in a quite evil tone that even scared Zerg.

"Did I sound like that when I was fighting you?" asked Zerg to Buzz.

"No, last time I checked it wasn't even on that mark" continued Buzz.

It was only about a few hours that Zerg arrived quite close to the city limits of Danville, where Blaineley was getting quite excited hoping that she'd run into Phineas and Ferb's friends.

"That Chris isn't going to know what's going to hit him this season because it'd be from within!" laughed Blaineley.

"Wow, that is quite an evil laugh" said Zak Monday.

"Yeah, we all had our time doing that" added Jack.

As the bus got closer to the neighborhood that Phineas and Ferb lived in, Blaineley got a print out of some of Phineas and Ferb's closest friends, one of them was Buford, the other was Baljeet, she hoped they'd be great assets in sabotaging Chris from within. The bus went down a street, and another street in the neighborhood, it wasn't only within an hour or so did Blaineley spotted Baljeet walking with Buford on the street.

"Zerg, stop the bus!" roared Blaineley.

While Buford and Baljeet innocently walked down the street, Buford noticed something odd up ahead.

"Hey, isn't that a familiar face?" asked Buford to Baljeet as he noticed Blaineley on the street.

"Hello boys" said Blaineley, "I bet Phineas and Ferb will have you two on Chris' Idea Team next season, am I right?"

"We haven't heard a word if we are or are not going to" continued Baljeet.

"Hmm, sounds like Chris doesn't appreciate some of Phineas and Ferb's friends, say I know, if it's possible, could you also get me their older sister Candace and possible any other close friend she has?" asked Blaineley.

"I'll get her right away" said Baljeet.

"I know you're playing the divide and conquer game here" said Buford to Blaineley.

"Me, playing divide and conquer here?" asked Blaineley trying to pretend to be innocent.

"Lady, I'm a bully, and the first thing a smart bully does is to do just that" continued Buford.

"Tell you what, if you manage to get into the final two, you will endorse me as the best reality show host and not Chris McLean and you can keep your winnings, especially if you decide to end up on Chris' side" continued Blaineley.

"Sounds fair" said Buford.

Baljeet shortly came back with Candace and her boyfriend Jeremy whom gasped with awe as they came face to face with Blaineley.

"This is Blaineley?" cried Candace with joy.

"I am happy to meet you" said Jeremy to Blaineley.

"Pleasure is all mine" laughed Blaineley, "come on, you better get your stuff onboard if we are to take off."

"Oh, you got it" said Buford as he and the others went off to pack their stuff.

About a few minutes later, the four got onto the bus which was getting really crowded. No one could stand Ed's arm pit smell, along with Zerg noticing the gas tank on the bus was getting quite low.

"I think we deserve another pit stop to fill this bus up" said Zerg.

"Bah, there's no way that I'll stay in some smelly pit stop again" said Blaineley.

"I can only get to Texas' state limits" said Zerg.

"I don't want excuses, I just want you to go, go, go!" roared Blaineley.

"I wish I were evil again, then I wouldn't have to listen to you" sighed Zerg as he started up the bus' engine and headed off knowing very well they may not make it across the country.

Zerg was indeed driving the bus for another entire day or so which was a pretty good amount of gas within the tank of the bus was being used up. Like Zerg stated, the state limits of the state of Texas were indeed coming up, it was only about several miles beyond the limits within the state of Texas did the bus itself started to die, along with the gas literally becoming quite empty.

"Oh no, we've stopped!" cried Ed.

"The stupid bus stopped!" cried Blaineley.

"This is the thing that I warned you about a few states ago" said Zerg.

"I don't care, we're stuck here, doesn't anyone have any form of communications?" roared Blaineley toward everyone on the bus.

"Cell phone doesn't have communication range" said Jack.

"I'm out" said Zak Monday as his cell phone wasn't working.

"There's no way I'm building a two-by-four communicator out here" said Rachel.

"Ed wants to go home!" cried Ed.

"No, no, that's a bad idea" said Blaineley to Ed who was trying to keep him calm, "we need contestants like you."

"I think I should have charged my suit before we left" said Buzz.

"Great, that's just great, we're stuck in Texas and there's no communications to go to the outside world for help!" cried Blaineley.

"I guess we're just stuck here then, that's just great, here I spend the rest of my life with the rest of all of you" said Zerg who wasn't enjoying it as much as Blaineley.

"Well, at least Lord Voldemort knows what kind of a punishment you got" said Buzz to Blaineley to which Blaineley punches poor Buzz giving him a black eye.


	9. Help from Hank

Chapter 9: Help from Hank

Everyone onboard the bus, including Blaineley couldn't believe they had gotten themselves stuck in Texas. Many of them were starving as Ed had little choice but to share his snacks with them which were plenty.

"How the heck could one buy so many snacks with only twenty dollars?" asked June.

"You have to admit, the big guy knows his taste" laughed Ray Ray as he scarf down some chips.

"This isn't going to last us" sighed Rose.

"I bet it's going to be so hot outside" said Marceline.

"Why, can't you stand the sun, or perhaps you might be some magical creature of some sort" said Rose.

"Rose, ex nay on the magic aye" said Jake.

It was into another hour and everyone wasn't happy with their condition.

"This is crazy!" cried Blaineley, "We are going to die here in the desert!"

"Hey, at least if one of us goes first we won't have to hear you" laughed Buzz who still had his black eye from Blaineley.

"Enough, no one's going to die here, alright, can any of you create a transmitter of some sort even if it's primitive?" asked Zerg.

"Rolf knows something that'll work from the old country" said Rolf.

"And I might be able to tweak it" said Double D.

"Good, you two will be our only survival guides here" said Zerg.

"Well that's just great, we're being placed into the hands of these two" said Rachel.

"Well, I bet it's hotter outside there" said Dash as he looked out of the window.

"Don't make us think about heat" said Rachel.

About another hour into everyone's predicament, and still nothing from Rolf nor Double D on creating such a primitive device that would help everyone out.

"This is getting to be very pointless!" cried Blaineley as she was ready to have another fit.

Suddenly in the distance, Nazz spotted what seemed like to be two three vehicles coming toward them.

"Hey, guys, looks like we may get help after all!" cried Nazz.

"Help, about time, this better not be one of those mirages" said Blaineley.

Indeed it wasn't, a certain Hank Hill who was driving his favorite truck was with his son Bobby and his wife Peggy who was in the shotgun seat. Dale Gribble was driving his van with Joseph in the shotgun seat and in the other vehicle was a jeep driven by John Redcorn.

"There's something you don't see everyday on the road" said Hank as he looked at the mirror.

"Hey dad, look who it is!" cried Bobby with joy, "It's Blaineley from those reality shows!"

"You mean the Blaineley who nearly got the entire seasons two and three cancelled, I'm no fan of her tactics" said Hank.

"Oh Hank, they must have vehicle trouble, we should go and help out" said Peggy.

"Fine, it's the right thing to do for a Texan" said Hank.

As the trio of vehicles stopped, everyone who got out of their vehicles gasped with amazement of the sight of Blaineley as she stepped out of the bus.

"Excuse me for a moment, but do any of you have skills in being good mechanics?" asked Zerg.

"Hmm, I think I can handle it" said John Redcorn who stepped forward.

John Redcorn indeed went to work on the bus as everyone got out, it was quite the obvious from Redcorn's inspection of the bus that all it needed was fuel.

"There doesn't seem to be anything majorly wrong with your vehicle, it just needs fuel" said John Redcorn to Zerg.

"Duh, that's what I've been saying to her!" cried Zerg referring to Blaineley.

"You have some enmity toward her" said John Redcorn.

"Well, she did tell me to disrupt season three when I didn't want to" added Zerg.

"I think I can get the amount of fuel, you can get acquainted with these fine folks" continued John Redcorn.

"I can, eh, also help them with their vehicle" said Hank.

"Suit yourself" said John Redcorn as he got onto his jeep and headed off to get some more fuel.

Blaineley thought for a moment or two as Hank continued to inspect the bus for a second recommendation on what else might be wrong, then it hit her, what if Hank could become her version of Chef. But there was something odd about Hank, he didn't have Chef's personality, but he had his handiness ready.

"Mister, er, what's your last name?" asked Blaineley to Hank.

"The name is Hank Hill" replied Hank after he got up.

"I was wondering if it's possible you could have a part in the next season for our reality show" said Blaineley.

"What? Me?" cried Hank in such astonishment.

"Listen, please you would be part Chef on my side, at least his mechanical skills" said Blaineley.

"Hmm, I'd have to talk it over with Peggy" said Hank.

As Hank did just that, Dale Gribble who was interested in the prize money came up to Blaineley.

"You know, I'm a big fan of your work too" said Dale to Blaineley.

"Er, I am not sure you may fit in" said Blaineley.

"Oh come on, there must be something to have me and Joseph be in the next season" continued Dale.

"I'll have a talk to Chris and the producers about it when we get to the studios" continued Blaineley.

"You hear that son, we're going to be in season four!" laughed Dale.

"Alright!" laughed Joseph with joy.

It was only an hour or so later did John Redcorn came with the fuel for the bus and loaded it up, to which Zerg was able to start the bus' engine.

"Feel free for you all to tag along" said Blaineley as she was getting in the bus with everyone.

"I say we go for it" said Peggy.

As the four vehicles took off, they traveled across the many tights of Texas, and later they ended up hitting New Mexico, but it was when they were going to get to the border of Arizona that there was a major traffic jam up afoot.

"Great, what's causing this traffic jam!" cried Blaineley.

"I'll turn up the radio so that we all can hear what's going on" said John Redcorn who turned it up on his jeep.

"News reports have been stating that a large monster is preventing everyone from moving on the freeway, luckily, some superheroes have been called in, a robot, a ghostly hero known as Danny Phantom, Ben Tennyson, a boy who breathes fire, and a giant mech robot" said the news caster, "it should all be over within an hour or so."

"Hmm, superheroes onboard my side" said Blaineley as she got out of the bus.

"Hey, are you crazy?" cried Hank as he got out to try to stop Blaineley with John Redcorn joining the Hank.

Blaineley was quite fast, faster than Hank and John Redcorn in spite of Redcorn's physical shape being better than Hank's. As the trio passed a row of cars which had their engines turned off, there was a large demonic-like ape monster terrorizing the desert area tossing cars that were parked like they were toys.

"Stay down!" cried Dexter who was controlling the mech as he fired lasers from the mech.

"Oh boy, pretty buttons!" cried Dee Dee as she was in the shotgun seat trying to press them randomly.

"This is crazy!" cried Danny as he fired an ecto-energy blast at the monster with XJ9 firing her sonic cannon at the beast.

"I know what you mean!" cried XJ9.

"This is too much!" cried Duncan Rosenblatt who fired a breath of fire at the large monster.

"Let me handle this as Ultimate Humongosaur!" cried Ben as he used his Ultimate Omnitrix to change into that alien.

A few rounds with the monster was over with the help of Ben, to which as Ben turned back to his normal self, with Danny and XJ9 floating down, it was finally time when Hiro and Danielle arrived on the scene only to miss seconds of the action.

"Darn it!" cried Danielle, "That flight from Japan was so long!"

"Hey, good thing I brought plenty of fuel for my jetpack" said Hiro as he landed.

"Well, isn't this a coincidence" said Blaineley as she came into the scene.

"Oh no, look who we have here" sighed Danny who didn't like Blaineley's presence.

Suddenly the RV that Jack Fenton was controlling came into the scene accidently crashing into a few cars and nearly missing Hank and John Redcorn.

"Sorry about that!" cried Jack Fenton.

"I am guessing our insurance is going to go up because of this" sighed Jazz.

"Nicely done on how you handled that monster" said Kevin who came into the scene with Gwen.

"You must be that famous Ben Tennyson" said Blaineley, "it would be an honor if you'd join us, and anyone of your superhero friends."

"Alright lady, civilians are not allowed" said Colonel Booshwa Barnes who came ruthlessly into the scene with some members of the military.

Suddenly, a spark came into Blaineley's head as this colonel could make up for Hank Hill's lack of Chef's hard hitting attitude.

"You would be perfect for a reality show" said Blaineley to Colonel Barnes.

"Listen lady, I do not care if you're a famous star, you're not allowed here" said Colonel Barnes.

"It's okay colonel" said Ms. Wakeman.

"Alright, fine" said Colonel Barnes who obviously didn't seem to like Blaineley's presence.

"So, are you two willing to convert to be on my side this season?" asked Blaineley to Danielle and Hiro whom were holding hands.

"Er, no thanks" said Danielle.

"Yeah, we're quite busy, but we'll meet you at the studios for the next season" said Hiro as he took off with Danielle in his jetpack.

"Darn it!" cried Blaineley.

"I can join your side" said XJ9, "so long as Brad, Tuck and Sheldon can have room."

"Fine, they can join my Idea Team" said Blaineley.

"Hey, what about me?" cried Dexter who hopped down from his mech.

"Hmm, you seem to have an annoying sibling with you" said Blaineley to which Dee Dee fell from the mech right onto Dexter.

"Yes, you are correct" sighed Dexter.

"How about you, er" said Blaineley to Duncan.

"The name's Duncan Rosenblatt" said Duncan.

"Would you like to be on one of my teams?" asked Blaineley to which sparked Colonel Barnes as he turned toward her.

"I see your game lady, he's going to join your side, so long as you got a place for me, I am his guardian" said Colonel Barnes.

"Okay, okay, you can come along too, yes" said Blaineley who knew Colonel Barnes would make up for Hank Hill being a bit too kind.

"We'll meet you at the studios" said Colonel Barnes, "and oh, btw, Duncan won't be joining the others on that cramped bus of yours."

"Well Danny thinking of joining your cousin for the next season?" asked Jack Fenton to Danny as he got into the RV with Sam and Tucker there along with Jazz and Madie.

"I think I'd rather take a shortcut and get to the studios first and not follow Blaineley" said Danny.

"You sure about that with the way your dad drives?" cried Tucker.

As the traffic began to move, Ben, Kevin and Gwen began to follow the four vehicles in Kevin's own car, the five vehicles were heading toward California, specifically toward Ocean Shores.


	10. Enter the Rockets

Chapter 10: Enter the Rockets

Indeed, the five vehicles were on their way to Ocean Shores, California. Since the bus was getting quite cramped, XJ9, along with Brad, Tuck and Sheldon had to go into Dale's van in the back. Dexter and Dee Dee went on the truck driven by Hank Hill.

"So, you two are brother and sister?" asked Hank who wanted to make some light conversation with the two.

"Unfortunately yes, that monster I recently fought with some help was caused by her" replied Dexter.

"It must be hard for you being so smart that you have someone like her as a sibling" continued Hank.

"Yes, but in the end I always win" laughed Dexter.

"Sometimes he doesn't" said Dee Dee which obviously made Dexter unhappy.

"I wish I had a sister" sighed Bobby.

"Bobby, that's sadly was on your father's part" said Peggy to her son.

As the five vehicles were heading toward Ocean Shores, at the Shore Shack, Raymundo was introducing his new employees their assignments, they were Newton, Lance and Ilana whom were being shown around.

"Why do we have to get summer jobs?" asked Lance to Newton.

"It is for experience purposes" continued Newton.

"Well, so far this experience stinks and also in bad taste" continued Ilana.

"Well, I am glad you three will help me out here at the Shore Shack this summer, it's always going to be pretty crowded" continued Raymundo.

As Raymundo continued to show them around, they met up with Tito within the restaurant's main grilling area itself.

"I see you brought three new employees here" said Tito to Raymundo.

"Absolutely" said Raymundo, "they agreed to work with us for the summer."

"Great, I can show you three how to work the grill" continued Tito.

"You do that, I'll man the post outside" said Raymundo.

As Raymundo did that, Lance could tell it was going to be a boring summer, except for Newton who seemed interested what Tito had to say. A few minutes later, Raymundo's wife Noelani arrived with Otto, Reggie, Squid and Twister.

"So how are your new employees going to be doing here?" asked Noelani to her husband.

"Tito's showing them the ropes" continued Raymundo, "should be nice to have some employees on duty while we get to surf."

It was just then that the bus that Zerg was driving was pulling up a street away, along with the four other vehicles.

"You sure we'll find someone here that would join your side?" asked Zerg, "The others that you mostly added are part of your back up plan in case of something goes wrong."

"I know that, but I need them behind the scenes for the time being" said Blaineley.

As the five vehicles were waiting for the light to change to green which was quite a long light, Dale was quite curious of XJ9, a.k.a. Jenny Wakeman.

"So, it's true your mom built you?" laughed Dale.

"For the last time yes" continued Jenny.

"We just told you for the 100th time" added Tuck.

"Just making sure you're not part of any government conspiracy theory to replace employees as robots" said Dale.

"Sorry about my dad" said Joseph as he turned to the five in the back, "he gets a bit carried away."

"I wish we were in that bus, even though it might be cramped for us, at least we wouldn't have to listen to him" said Sheldon referring to Dale.

Yet on the bus itself, tensions were brewing between everyone, Rose could possibly guess Dukey and Mister Mittens were not human, along with also detecting if Ember and Young Blood were ghosts.

"I feel a bit uncomfortable about even joining this crazy season" said Dukey.

"There's no turning back now" said Mister Mittens to Dukey, "we just have to live with it."

"I'm talking about that Rose girl, isn't it odd she could nearly have wanted to sniff us out as not human if she wanted to?" continued Dukey who was getting a bit paranoid.

"Say, it seems we might be in the same boat as you two are" said Ember to Dukey.

"Oh no, there's no way I am going to make an early alliance with you two, I already made one and it's with my worst enemy" said Dukey referring to Mister Mittens.

"Fine then, but don't say we could have given you helpful hints on how to avoid Rose outing you as not human" said Ember.

"Hey, wait a second, you're not thinking of blackmailing us?" asked Dukey to Ember.

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll see when the game begins" laughed Ember.

As the five vehicles passed the light that turned green they were waiting at, everyone noticed the Shore Shack in the distance.

"That seems like an odd place to meet someone there" said Blaineley.

"You want me to pull over at that dump?" cried Zerg.

"Just do it!" ordered Blaineley.

"There is no way I am going to eat here" said Zak Monday.

"Same here" added Jack.

"Okay, who's willing to help me look for some new contestants?" asked Blaineley as she got up.

"I guess I can go" said Jake as he got up.

"I'm in" said Nazz.

"I think it's time that I should come along" said Zerg as he was tired of watching everyone on the bus, "Buzz, you stay put with these spoiled brats."

"Will do" said Buzz who was still healing from the black eye that Blaineley gave him.

As Zerg readied the camera, Raymundo along with Noelani gasped with awe as Blaineley was coming toward the Shore Shack, along with Otto, Reggie, Twister and Squid.

"Is that who I think it is?" cried Twister as he was rubbing his eyes in disbelief.

"It's Blaineley!" cried Reggie, "She's on that popular reality show."

"Blaineley, here?" cried Raymundo as he panicked, "Quick, get Tito and the other employees out here!"

As Noelani went to do just that, Lance who overheard Blaineley's visit was being quite stubborn as he didn't want to come out. Tito along with Newton had to drag Lance right out of the kitchen with Ilana following them.

"I don't understand why he's behaving like this" said Tito, "meeting someone like Blaineley is a rare occasion."

"It must mean that our new employees might be hiding something on their resume" added Noelani.

As everyone continued to gaze upon Blaineley's presence, Blaineley stood frozen as Lance, Ilana and Newton ended up coming out from within the restaurant itself.

"Eh, I'm confused, I thought we were the ones who were supposed to be amazed" said Raymundo.

"You don't understand" said Blaineley to Raymundo, "those new employees of yours once were on the staff for the reality show!"

"Really?" cried Raymundo with excitement, "Why didn't you three tell us?"

"It was a humiliating disaster for me" sighed Lance.

"He prefers not to be forced to talk about it" added Newton.

"She of all people should know how humiliating she placed us three into" continued Lance, "we had to find some of the intruders she hired to smuggle themselves onboard the train last season."

"And did you try to sabotage Chris McLean last season as the rumors are circulating?" asked Tito.

"Okay, I did it, so what, that Chris McLean deserves to go down!" cried Blaineley, "And I can't do it alone, I need my own team to do it and help me out."

"We'll be part of your team" said Reggie.

"Alright, fine, we approve of it" said Raymundo as Neolani nodded as well, "but you better bring back a good experience for the rest of us, even if you don't get very far in the game itself."

"What about you three, feeling like you trio deserve a second chance?" asked Tito.

"There is no way I am EVER going to go back again" continued Lance.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun this time" said Ilana.

"I am not doing it" said Lance.

"Hmm, there is someone else who is also special that'll be joining our side this time" said Blaineley as she then headed over to Kevin's car, "excuse me, could you show off with your Ultimate Omnitrix?"

"Sure" said Ben as he got out of the car.

As Ben Tennyson got out of his car and headed to the Shore Shack, everyone gasped again as it was none other than Ben Tennyson himself.

"Whoa, you got him on your side?" cried Otto with such excitement.

"Turn into one of your aliens!" cried Squid.

"Well do" said Ben as he then switched to Swamp Fire, "Swamp Fire!"

As Ben while he was in his Swamp Fire form began to flex his muscles, Lance got a bit jealous of Ben showing off a bit too much.

"Alright, I'm coming" said Lance.

"That sounded like you were a bit jealous of the Tennyson boy" said Tito.

"So?" continued Lance.

"Let him join" said Ben as he changed back into his normal human self, "the more competition, the better."

"Just where are we going to fit them, the bus seems a bit too crowded at the moment" said Buzz.

"I think Mr. John Redcorn can fill his jeep up with you four, while you three, Lance, Ilana and Newton will be riding in the back of Mr. Gribble's van, hope you don't mind the other company" said Blaineley.

Blaineley felt she had gotten everyone she had wanted to join her side in the next season, as the five vehicles began to head off with Raymundo, Noelani and Tito wishing them good luck, Blaineley began a mad dash to Canada, as the five vehicles were taking the freeway toward Canada and heading toward the studios where a certain Chris McLean had already arrived. But as the five vehicles were making their way to the middle of the United States, a certain state in particular and a certain middle of nowhere in Kansas will get them stuck again.


	11. Stuck in Nowhere or Not

Chapter 11: Stuck in Nowhere or Not

It seemed like it was days as the five vehicles crossed country trying to race toward Canada, and to the studios where Chris McLean was located at.

"What about passports, we're going to be in Canada!" cried Rose to Blaineley.

"Relax, we got everything covered" continued Blaineley, "the Canadian border guards should know who I am."

"Yeah, somehow I doubt they'd let us through" added Jake.

Suddenly there were engine troubles for the bus that Zerg was driving as it began to make odd noises.

"This almost sounds like the episode where the space rangers thought they had enough fuel and a well equip ship, when they crashed landed on some deserted planet" said Ed.

"Gee, thanks for the reminder" said Zerg who didn't like what Ed said.

Indeed something was not right with the bus Zerg was driving, the only building in miles was a simple house in the middle of nowhere, what seemed like a small farm. As the five vehicles were heading there, back on the farm, a certain Courage was peacefully sleeping on Muriel's lap as she sat in her rocking chair while Eustace Bagge was sitting in his favorite chair watching television.

"Isn't it quite a lovely day?" asked Muriel to Eustace, "We should go out for a walk."

"Walk, to where, there's nothing to walk to" said Eustace.

"Now Eustace, a man your age needs his exercise" said Muriel.s

"Blah, blah, blah, I don't have to hear this" said Eustace as he turned up the volume of the television.

But as the five vehicles got closer, the engines of the vehicles started to out whit the sound volume on the television.

"Hey, that isn't from the television show!" cried Eustace as he then noticed the five vehicles, "Great, some hippies are coming our way!"

"Oh my, it seems they may have gotten themselves lost, and it seems like the bus might be having engine trouble" continued Muriel as she peaked outside.

Back on the bus, Rolf was excited to see another farm in action as he peaked out of the window he could see that the farm had plenty of animals there like the ones back home.

"This reminds Rolf of the old country and home" said Rolf.

"Gee, you're one weird kid" laughed Marceline.

On the jeep driven by John Redcorn, the Native American could tell that the bus was indeed having engine trouble and would need his mechanical assistance.

"It seems we may have to wait before we can get to the studios" said John Redcorn.

"But I want to be in the game now!" cried Otto as he whined quite loudly.

"Just calm down, we'll get there soon enough, I hope" said Reggie.

"I don't like the sound of that 'I hope'" said Twister.

"Me neither" added Squid.

As the bus indeed came to a halt a few feet away from the house, John Redcorn stopped his vehicle, along with Hank Hill.

"Kevin, you should go and help them" said Gwen, "you're better than all of them put together."

"Well, when you put it that way" said Kevin as he got up to help.

As those who had mechanical skills got out to help Zerg who was wondering what was wrong with the bus, Eustace was annoyed that they had dared stopped their vehicles right on his property.

"What are you hippies doing on my property?" roared Eustace as he came out of the house quite angry.

"Hippies, excuse me?" asked Hank.

"Listen to me, I want you to get your vehicles off my property!" continued Eustace.

"Now see here, if I wanted to not have stopped the bus here, I would have, but it has obvious engine trouble" said Zerg.

"What's going on here?" cried Blaineley as she got out.

"Wait a second, I know you, you're that crazy woman from that reality show" said Eustace, "tell everyone to move it or I'll be calling a tow truck!"

"Oh no, you do not want to mess with me pal, I am quite tired of being pushed around by everyone!" said Blaineley.

"Oh my, Eustace is getting himself into some trouble" said Muriel as she got up to try to bring about a peaceful resolution.

"I know I am not going to like trying to do this, but I wonder if there must be someway I can help them" said Courage as he also noticed seeing Blaineley briefly in the reality show.

While Muriel went to help out Eustace, Courage went up to his room and began typing on the computer.

"Search for help from Chris McLean, search, search!" cried Courage who typed Chris' name into the computer.

"You want me to provide you Chris McLean's contacts to you so that you can prevent Eustace from getting in trouble?" asked the computer, "Fine, I'll do it, when the fax number is available you can send in your message."

As Courage was doing just that, outside, Muriel was indeed trying to calm things down between Zerg and Eustace whom were nearly getting themselves into a fight.

"Easy, easy, we don't want any fighting at least until we get into the game" said Kevin who was pushing both of them back.

"What game are we talking about?" asked Muriel who obviously never heard of the reality show Blaienely was in.

"You mean you've never heard of the show I was in?" asked Blaineley to which Muriel sadly shook her head, "Hmm, I am promising not to press any sort of charges against your husband if I can find a role for you two in the game, maybe not as contestants but as part of the staff."

"Oh my, we get to be on a reality show" said Muriel, "I would like to be in it, if there was only a way we could fix your bus."

Indeed no one could be able to fix Zerg's bus, as not only there was a problem with the engine, there was also a nail within one of the tires, that if Zerg moved the bus one more time, the nail would burst the tire.

"You don't suppose you brought a spare tire with you?" asked Hank to Zerg.

"I thought you brought it with you" said Zerg to Buzz.

"Hey, I'm not the one who owns the bus" said Buzz.

Meanwhile, for a certain Courage, Courage was indeed able to reach Chris McLean by the fax number the computer had provided. Back at the studios, Chris was meeting with the producers and also his main advisers to finalize what will be in the next season with or without Blaineley.

"I suppose Blaineley must be stuck somewhere again" laughed Chris to Lord Voldemort, "looks like Mother Nature might beat you to it."

"Well, at least she won't be causing you trouble this season" said Lord Voldemort, "if that's the case."

"Wait a second, we're getting a fax from someone from Nowhere in the state of Kansas" said Solomon as he grabbed the fax, "it says help, game show contestants in trouble, need to get to studios."s

"So, it seems Blaineley did find some guardian angels after all" laughed Chris.

"Do you think I should send a ship to take them to the studios?" asked Solomon.

"Why not, if she has the acquired amount of contestants, she should participate then" continued Lord Voldemort.

"I agree" added Mr. Burns.

"Fine, I got something up my sleeve anyway just in case for her this season, a taste of her own medicine" laughed Chris.

About a few minutes later, at a secret location, one of Solomon's large ships took off from its location and headed toward Nowhere, Kansas on the location where Blaineley and company were located. Solomon was indeed leading the rescue mission, he indeed noticed the convergence of the five vehicles and Eustace nearly trying to get into a braw with some of the contestants.

"Looks like I just came in time" said Solomon.

"Hey look, what's that?" cried Jenny as she got out of Dale's car.

"Oh great, those UFO conspiracy theories are true!" cried Dale.

"Actually it is Solomon who'll be picking us up" said Newton.

As the ship finally landed, a hatch opened up with Solomon greeting everyone.

"I take it you folks are getting tired of the heat?" asked Solomon to which everyone nodded, "Good, then hope on in, there's plenty of room, we'll also be storing your vehicles in a safe place and don't worry for the Bagges, we'll send people over to watch over your animals."

"We'll also be bringing Courage along" said Muriel.

"Good, let him join" said Solomon.

As everyone got onto the ship, along with the Bagges and Courage, Solomon signaled it to take off heading toward the studios where a certain Colonel Barnes and Duncan Rosanblatt were awaiting them along with Chris and the other contestants from the previous season.

"Here we go again, another season" said Mandy.

"You got that right" laughed Chris, "and it'd be a bigger season than before!"

Suddenly there was a rumble beneath everyone as the ship that Solomon was steering got closer to which it landed right on the roof. Blaineley took a deep breath as she got out of the ship leading her compatriots to what will be the forth season as she hope she might be the victor.


End file.
